uncapturedspiritsfandomcom-20200213-history
Satin
Satin's Knight, or Satin, is one of the first non-family members of the Fire Eagles and holds the rank of Delta male. He is mates with Gambit and father to six pups: Snowy, Nakran, Havok, Remy, Jubilee and Phoenix. He has several grandchildren and great-grandchildren within the pack and elsewhere as well. Early History Satin was abandoned shortly after birth and discovered in a snowbank by Ulryk, who took him in and raised him as his own. As a teenager, Satin met an older female named Growler who was threatening suicide on cliffs near his home. He stopped her, bringing her home, and the two began an awkward relationship. She quickly worked her way into his bed, if not his heart, and he discovered that he was due to be a young father. Feeling little love for Growler, but feeling it necessary to stay for the sake of his pups, he fell into a loveless relationship. In the meanwhile, Satin had been seeing a lupess named Angel. He loved her dearly, and was devastated when she was apparently killed. Little wonder, then, that he was so shocked when she appeared to him shortly after the birth of his own young pups, twins Snowy and Nakran, expecting him to take her with open paws. Satin was put into a difficult place. On the one hand, he desperately wanted to find happiness with Angel. On the other hand, he didn't want to betray Growler and his newborn pups. Complicating matters, Angel's protective older brother Forest got involved, seeking vengeance against Satin for the way he had manipulated the lupess's heart. In the end, Satin was cornered and tortured, with his forelegs mangled irreparably after the bones were shattered. His young daughter Snowy witnessed the event, and grew as a selective mute from the shock of it. As time went on, Satin grew more and more miserable with his family. Though he loved his children, he felt responsible for Snowy's muteness, and he knew they deserved better. He took in an abandoned pup, Zebriaca, who reminded him strongly of himself; she grew to be cold and untouchable, however, and he quickly fell into despair. Feeling that his mate an children would be happier without him there, Satin attempted to take his own life by drowning. The attempt failed, and he stayed in a limbo for a long time before Snowy utilized her telepathy to reach him in his coma and lead him back to life. Upon waking, he discovered that Growler had taken Nakran and left, leaving Snowy -- who would not abandon his side -- behind. He reunited briefly with Angel, but discovered soon enough that he would find no happiness with her. Breaking it off, Satin remained a young single father until Snowy was fully grown and had begun her own family. Life with the Fire Eagles Satin's first meeting with the Fire Eagles was chaotic and memorable. While wandering the riverside, he found a small black and white female, badly wounded, being assaulted by a crazed lupe known as Goast. Though Satin was hardly a warrior, he jumped to defend the stranger, and was joined by the fallen lupe's brother Wolverine. Together, he and the strong, dark warrior managed to chase away the attacker, and Satin and Wolverine became close friends. All through his difficulties with Angel and Growler, Satin remained good friends with Wolverine's familial pack, though he did not reach out to his friend for help. Wolverine later killed Goast, but did not invite Satin to participate. Finally, once Snowy had left to find her own fate, Satin officially joined the Fire Eagles. There he befriended several of the members and found something akin to satisfaction for some time. Unfortunately, it was not all bliss. He discovered that his adoptive daughter, Zebriaca, had allied herself with the enemy pack. Worse, she was close to Wolverine's mortal enemy, Steel, brother of Goast. One day, Steel came to attack the four lupes responsible for his brother's death. The ensuing battle was chaotic, leaving Wolverine's cousin Bold badly wounded, and Satin and Wolverine chased after Steel for quite a distance. Satin broke away, however, to fight with Zebriaca, and both Wolverine and Steel disappeared, both captured by the same research scientists who had once experimented on Steel. Neither would be seen in Eagle territory for some time. Gambit & Later Life While a member of the Fire Eagles, Satin befriended a lupess named Gambit. She was the estranged sister of a warrior named Psylocke, and had liven in isolation for a long time. Gambit was nervous and uneasy around most of the pack, preferrign to live on its fringes, but she got on well with the gentle Satin. After Wolverine's disappearance, Satin turned to his new friend, and the two grew close. He helped bring her from her shell, and she helped him get past his grief. Eventually, he convinced her to join his pack officially, and the two became mates. Some time later, Wolverine returned -- worse for wear, but very much the lupe he had always been -- and Satin's life entered a period of peace. Gambit bore his four pups in the midst of the Raid, and Wolverine -- though suffering heavy losses throughout the rest of his family -- offered his services to keep the family safe. Under his watchful eye, Satin and Gambit's pups thrived, and Satin got to spend much of his middle-aged years enjoying parenthood properly as he'd never had a real opportunity with his first litter. Category:Fire Eagles